Revelations Part II : The Partnership
by Prissy
Summary: Timeframe : Beyond. The elderly Bruce looks back


# Revelations Part II:The Partnership

Disclaimer-DC owns some of my most favorite characters, I don't.I've borrowed them without permission, and wrote this silly romance for fun and entertainment.I receive no money, etc… 

I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I did writing it.-Prissy

Courthouse session ended, Bruce and Terry get into the limousine.Terry looks over and asks "Maybe Aunt Cassie should ride with…" he cuts off his sentence at Bruce's glare."Aren't you going to talk to her?" he prods.Bruce's eyes grow wide with amazement at Terry's persistence. "Ok, ok I'll be quiet.But, you know, I think she's the _best_.I always have."

Bruce takes a deep breath and sighs. "So have I, Terry. So have I." he quietly replies. Bruce then closes his eyes, and nods off into a fitful sleep.

…

"Master Bruce, Master Bruce!!"

Bruce looks up from the electron microscope to see Alfred at the top of the Batcave stairway.

"Another package has arrived from Miss Cassandra at MIT!"

"I'll be right up."Bruce calls as he shuts off the microscope and bounds up the stairs; two at a time.

"She does so make the most interesting toys!" 

"Alfred, they're not toys; but highly sophisticated micro electronic devices." Replies Bruce somewhat pompously.

Alfred quirks an eyebrow, "Whatever you say, sir."

A letter is attached to the outer wrapping.Bruce begins to read.

…

_Dear Mr. Wayne,_

_ _

_Could you, once again, please forward this package to our mutual friend?I hope it isn't too much trouble.Perhaps you could suggest he get a PO box, that way anyone could write him?Regardless, I thank you for your patience and help._

By the way, I received a call from Betty Brathwait.She says that the school is having a career day and alumni reunion event next month. I've been asked to speak!?I suppose I'll think of something.I just wanted to say that I hope you will be able to attend.I am looking forward to meeting you, so that I can finally THANK YOU for everything in person.

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Cassandra Davenport_

**__**_"Your most Ardent Admirer"_

Bruce smiles and opens the package.It contains two small disks, a ring, a watchband and some various other pieces of metal.He opens the second letter and begins to read.

_My Dear Friend,_

_ _

_Viola! New toys for you!!The disks and ring are the active parts.The others are accessories.Basically, they are sensors.You will be able to tell, if your conversation is being monitored by either a long or short-range listening device.Hurray!No More Scanning!It's especially useful in outdoor and public settings.(Do you think Mr. Wayne would like one?)The range, at 2.5 miles, is impressive, if I do say so myself!Not only that, but it has a masking function, that is automatically activated if someone does listen.It can be worn as a ring, watch or pendant, or you can even attach it to an existing watch or jacket button.Not too shabby for a 16 year old!Oh, additional instructions are under the packaging.I wrote them the in code I told you about last time. Let me know if you can make sense of them._

_ _

_In any event, it looks like I'm coming to Gotham next month for the Wayne School's career day.I would LOVE to see you.I have some ideas I want to talk about, and yes, it's a teaser.But, I **do** have an absolutely terrific proposal!!I'll be staying at the school; they're putting me in a 4th floor suite, (I don't know which one).Please stop by, don't worry about the time, I keep odd hours myself._

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Cassie_

…

"Mrs. Brathwait, I'm really nervous.Is he here yet." 

"Cassandra, you'll be just fine, and yes, Mr. Wayne is in the back corner.He is the handsome man in the blue suit and red tie."

"Oh…I've never spoken in front of a group of people before."

"Just say what is in your heart…"

…

"Hi everyone, my name is Cassandra.I'm almost 16 and just completed my Masters Degree at MIT.I originally thought I was asked to speak because, I'm…I'm like something of a success story.But then I noticed that everyone here tonight isn't associated with the Gifted Program.I see people from the Halfway House, the Hospital, the Orphanage and the Charity School.And those are just the programs I'm aware of.So, I've decided to chuck my speech out the window, and wing it."She pauses and takes a deep breath.

"What I realized is that tonight isn't about 'success' in the traditional sense.It's a celebration of life.It's about overcoming adversity and making the most of your opportunities.Now, you might think, 'sure it was easy for her, she's a genius.'But, that isn't necessarily so."

Cassie begins to remove her clothing.Mrs. Brathwait quickly comes forward and grabs Cassie by the shoulders."No, No, No my dear. This isn't what we had in mind."Cassandra looks to the back of the room. Catches Wayne eye and says, "It's your call sir, I'm wearing a sports bra and scamp shorts underneath!"Bruce hesitates, then nods his assent.Mrs. Brathwait steps back, as Cassie continues to remove her outer clothing. Several people gasp.The contrast between the red puckered scars and her white skin is made even more vivid by the black top and bottom.Bruce closes his eyes as if in pain.He opens them as Cassandra points to a scar and begins to speak."This one is from a bullet; a present from my mother.The other," she points to her thigh, "was from my father.He also gave me this scar on my side.It's from a knife – I was too slow feeding the family pets."She turns around and a woman moans.The crisscross pattern on her back, spoke for itself."This, is what you can see," she begins to turn back around,"I assure you there's more, much more, but you can't see it…only I can." Her voice ends on a whisper.Cassie's left hand begins to shake uncontrollably, but her voice gains in strength. "More often than not, I relive it in my dreams.Drugs, alcohol, insanity, violence, perversions, rape, I've been there.And all of it took place, not over a lifetime, but a two-year period.I lived in this hell for two years, and little by little I was being drawn into its evil and insanity.Then, a man rescued me.He took me by the hand and brought me here.He made me promises, and guess what?He kept them.It was a rather novel concept for me."Cassie smiles as she remembers Batman."He was my first hero." Cassie states proudly.She pauses and Mrs. Brathwait hands her a glass of water.She says thank you, takes a large gulp, then continues.

"But you see, I have another."She begins putting on her clothing."Being rescued means nothing if you have nowhere to go, no future."Her voice begins to shake with its intensity, "The people at the Wayne Foundation, well, that's what they do.They provide emotional, physical and financial support.Not only do they stand as friend to those of us in need, they provide opportunity; the opportunity to start anew, to heal, and yes… to succeed.Please, make to most of your time with the Foundation's programs.Take advantage of the opportunities offered, ask questions, and take charge of your future.Because guess what, you have one, and it can be anything you want."Cassie wipes away her tears, and once again looks to the back of the room. "Mr. Wayne, Thank you, Thank you from the bottom of my heart.You've made so many of my dreams come true.You sir, are a true hero."Cassie raises her hands and begins to clap.Most everyone turns to look to the back of the room.Suddenly, the place goes wild.Mixed in the clapping and cheering, you could hear shouts of: Wayne! Wayne!It was pretty impressive.In the meanwhile, Cassie suddenly bursts into tears and runs from the hall.

As soon as he is able to disentangle himself, and redirect the focus back to the speakers, Bruce slips out to find Cassie.He catches up to her, grabs her by the arm and turns her to face him."Well my dear – that was a good choice of tactic.Redirection…and very skillfully executed, I might add."

At his touch, Cassie jumps, and stares at him intently."Do you think so?It wasn't intentional, and I meant every word."

"Of course." He states sarcastically.

"You're angry with me, why?"

"What gives you that idea?"

"I made you uncomfortable, didn't I?That is it, isn't it?It's ok if the accolades or hisses come from high society or the financial pages in the paper; but not from real people?Or is it that the opinions of these people matter, where the others don't.I didn't manipulate them.I told the truth.You should be proud."

Wayne snorts.

Cassie changes her tack; "It's got to be kind of difficult for you; you and Batman not liking each other."

Bruce is silent.

"You shouldn't have touched me.The minute you touched me, you confirmed my suspicions.The two of you are related, very closely related.One might even say you're opposite sides of the same coin."

"Don't kid yourself.You know nothing." Replies Wayne.

"Have it your way.I still would like to see him tonight.I have a project, and now that I know you can afford it…"

"Are you trying to blackmail me?"

"No, not at all…I'm going to make you an offer…one you won't be able to resist." She states as smoothly as she is able.Cassie peers behind him. "Looks as if you've been followed."

He turns to leave."Will I see you tonight?" she asks.

Bruce shrugs is shoulders."I'll wait anyway." She replies.

…

Later that night…or very early the next morning.

Cassie is working at her computer.She hears someone fiddling with the lock."It's not locked and I expected you to be a little quieter."

"I didn't think I needed to be quiet."

"Then why didn't you just knock or even walk in?"

"I don't know, I haven't had many late night assignations with genius minors.I didn't know how to behave."

She laughs, "You have a sense of humor?That's good…why don't you take it off."

He looks at her intently then removes his cape and cowl.

"What was that crap about this afternoon?" she asks.

He sighs. "You caught me completely off guard.I was angry, mostly at myself…for not being prepared."

"That's ok, I tend to do that to people…and not always on purpose.Anyway, let's get down to business."

Batman raises an eyebrow.

"I want to build you a new suit.I was afraid the problem would be the cost.But now that I know you can afford it…I just have to show it to you." She gushes, strangely sounding every much like a normal 16 year old. "I have NO doubt you will absolutely drool over it."

"How can you be so sure?" He asks.In response, Cassie hands him the design pictures.

He studies it for a moment then asks irritably, "Why are the ears so BIG…and where's my cape?"

"One ear will house a satellite tracking device, the other a communication link – both audio and video – to a central computer.You won't need a cape, because of this…"She says as she hands him another picture, one where his arms are raised.

"Wings?! He asks softly, "Could I…?" 

"Fly" she interrupts.Smiling, she continues, "Yes, the suit has flight capability."

Staring at the picture of the suit, Batman slowly sits on the couch. "You're dreaming." He states bluntly.

Cassie walks behind the couch, "What if," she pauses and leans forward to whisper in his ear, "what if you could be 5 maybe even 10 times stronger."

"Honestly?"He asks.

"Hey, I sent you a copy of my Masters Thesis.It was on Neuro-Muscular Amplification.Are you telling me you didn't read it?"

"I read it, but didn't think it would work."

"Ah, so you do understand.I omitted some obscure, but vital, points during the presentation.I've also picked a topic for my PhD. – Synaptic Controls.Forget buttons and switches, the suit would be controlled by your thoughts.You think it, it happens…"

"Now you're kidding me."

"No Bruce…." She whispers, "You and me – as Partners…WE could do it."

…

"Will you quit fidgeting and hold still?I have to get these measurements for the suit.Hey, just be glad that I was able to adapt that MRI for our purposes.Otherwise, I'd have to get circumference figures in addition to the length numbers.In order to work properly, the suit has to fit like a glove.Besides, I 'm almost done."

"I know, I know" he gripes, "but what could possibly be left?"Asks Bruce.

"Your spine.Now drop the drawers." Cassie states gleefully.

"It figures. How utterly delightful." He states sarcastically.

"Hello, Hello, anyone home? Asks Barbara from the top of the Batcave stairs.

"Hello Babs, Bruce is in the buff and I'm taking measurements.Come back in 10 minutes." Cassie shouts with laughter.

"Excuse me?!" Barbara replies.

"Will you hold still, I'm almost done."

"She's coming down the stairs!" He whispers urgently.

"So what! Give the girl a thrill, let her get an eyeful."

Bruce mumbles something Cassie probably doesn't want to know and glares down at her.

"Since when are you modest?You've got a bod, guys 20 years younger than you, would die for…Oh…I get it.This is about her, seeing you, standing nude in front of me!You're such a total geek.Ok, ok, I'm done."states Cassie.

Bruce quickly dons his sweats and robe.

"I think you forgot these." Cassie laughs as she tosses him his briefs.

He quickly shoves them in his pocket.

"May I ask just what is going on here?" queries Barbara.

"I'm taking measurements for Bruce's new suit."Replies Cassie.

"New Suit.Why wasn't I told?"

"You just were." quips Cassie.

"Barbara, we haven't told anyone." states Bruce "Why are you're here?" he asks bluntly.

"Yeah…mister smooth, that was totally lame." She says aside to Bruce, then louder she states, "Listen you two, I'm going to head upstairs. Bye." 

"How could you?" asks Barbara heatedly.

"How could I what?" replies Bruce coldly.

As she steps through the door into the mansion, Cassie thinks, 'I have to find her a husband.Maybe, I should introduce her to Sam!"

…

"Now Bruce…uh, Batman, be careful!I know we've been working on this for several years, but the suit is still going to have some bugs.We just don't know when they're going to show up." Cassie shouts."Please start with the simpler maneuvers we discussed!"

She hears Batman laughing."My God," he shouts, "This is even better than I imagined!"

"Well, you look incredibly menacing, that's for sure!Come on back down, I want to reprogram that sequence…"

…

Cassie paces back and forth in front of the Batcave computer console.As she hears the Batmoile enter, Cassie turns and runs to the platform.

"Tell me, tell me, how did it go?" asks Cassie anxiously.

"Didn't you have the monitor running the entire time." He asks with a smile.

"Yes, and I ran diagnostics, too!" she replies sharply, "but it's not the same as being in the suit or even watching in person.""Please," she asks softly.

"They crapped in their pants!" smiles Bruce.

"Yes, but how did the suit perform?"

Bruce leans down and kisses Cassie softly on the mouth – "Perfectly."

Cassie is stunned by their first kiss, and has only one reply:An inane, "That's nice."

…

"Bruce, Bruce!" calls Cassie as she runs down the Batcave stairs. "It came, it came!"

Bruce looks away from the computer screen. "What came?"

"The invitation, Oh, hello Dick.Slumming are you?"

"None of your business."

Bruce looks at the two of them quizzically, "Well?"

"The Tech fair in San Marco, I know I told you!We received inner circle invitations!I am so psyched!I've been begging for these since I came to work for you eight years ago." She states excitedly.

"What does that mean?"

"It means we're going." Cassie states firmly."Gee," she mumbles, "I guess I'll have to go get a bathing suit."

"You don't have a bathing suit…I mean…haven't you been…aren't you…the pool and sunbathing?" Bruce stutters.

"Sure, I've been using the pool.Just ask Alfred."

"But…but." Says Bruce.

"Bruce, I wouldn't go there if I were you."Says Dick somewhat sympathetically.

"Whatever…yes, yes, definitely go shopping, and buy at least two."States Bruce firmly.

…

"Isn't San Marco gorgeous?" asks Cassie. "And as for the fair, well it's given me some great ideas."

"What are you doing?"

"Look" she hands him the first picture. 

"It's the Batmobile." He states.

"Take another look.It's a hover craft." She hands him another draft, "And this is a new suit."

"I don't need another suit."

"Remember our conversation. This is based on the specialty suit idea you came up with; the endurance and strength multiplier.Maybe, we could call it an Exo-Suit or something like that.What do you think?"

Bruce smiles, "I like it."

"Great, now go away, I want to get some more work done before dinner, and you're a distraction."

"Don't be too long." replies Bruce.

Much later Cassie finds Bruce surrounded by a small group of fawning women.She raises an eyebrow.

"It's been like that all evening."

"Hello to you too, Paul." states an amused Cassie.

"Aren't you pissed, I mean, you and he, well…everyone says"…Paul's voice trails off. "I…I know he's a lot older and all, but there's all that dough."

"Actually, Paul, he and I aren't." replies Cassie.

"Seriously?" queries Paul, "But his reputation?"

"I'm totally serious, look Paul, we're sharing a suite, but it's just like at home – separate bedrooms."

"Whoa!You're not interested?"

"My aren't you nosey today?By the way, I never did thank you for getting us into the inner circle."

"Forget it…the way you two are dropping bucks, I'm a hero." Quips Paul. "So, you two aren't sleeping together?Maybe, maybe…"

"Paul, I'm 25 and been with him for 8 years. While he's never brought a women home, he's never led me to believe that he goes that way either.But then, I haven't met anyone brave enough to approach him.But, he's got to have needs, doesn't he?"

"So, you're telling me, no."

"I'm telling you that I'm clueless."

"Some help you are…" replies an exasperated Paul, "let's go have dinner."

"Let me see what Bruce is up to."

"Excuse me ladies, I'm afraid I must interrupt you for a moment, to chat with my boss."Cassie cups her hand over Bruce's ear. "Having fun, Romeo?Listen, I'm hungry, Paul and I are going to see if we can scrounge some food. Have you eaten?Do you want anything?Do you wish to escape this bevy of fawning beauties?"

Bruce turns his head to look at Cassie, "No." he replies.

Cassie waves a hand in front of her face. "Phew, you've been drinking?You don't drink?!"

"These lovely ladies have been kind enough to buy me a drink or two." He states loudly.

"Looks more like they're trying to drink you under the table."She retorts softly.

Bruce sniffs.

"I'm going to go, I'll have the kitchen send over some hors d'oeuvre, or a cheese platter or something."

"Whatever."

Cassie leans over to whisper in his ear, "If you get lucky, leave the 'Do not Disturb' sign on the dining room table and I'll stay out of sight." She then bites him softly on the ear lobe and states teasingly, " See ya later…Tiger."

"Pardon me?" Bruce asks.

Laughing softly, Cassie joins Paul.

Hours later…

Cassie stumbles back to the suite she shares with Bruce.Her attempt to quietly enter the main room is rather futile.She drops her bag on the tile floor, and (what seems like hundreds of) quarters, begin rolling around.

"Oh, Shit!" she states.

"What the…" slurs Bruce. "You're dunk and you've been grambling."

"I've been gambling…and…and apparently you've been imbibing rather heavily yourself."

"You're gonna lose all your mon…ey.He states.

"No, I won't.I'm gambling with your money!"

"You're WHAT?!" He shouts

"You staked me."

"Do I have any money left?"

"Of course, you get back your stake plus 10% of my winnings."

"25%" replies Bruce.

"Ok, you greedy bastard." Cassie carefully writes "IOU $25,000. Love Cassie." And hands the slip of paper to Bruce.

"I can't read this." He states.

"Yes, I know you need gleading rasses, I mean reading glasses, but you're too vain to get them."

"That's not true.It's just your scribbly handwriting."

"Sure, whatever.It says IOU 25Gs."

"WHAT?"

"Come-on, I'm a math and engineering geek with a photographic memory.It was like taking candy from a baby."She slurs."Unfortunately, they've asked me not to come back.But they were very polite… Are you going to help me pick up these quarters?"

"No."

"Gee thanks.Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?I've got to sober up."

"Why not?" he slurs.

As they reach the water's edge, Cassie sighs, "The sky is so clear, and the moon…" 

"Bah…the full moon always brings out the nuts." Bruce harrumphs.

"Does that include us?" Cassie giggles. "Hey, what's that up ahead?"

"Looks like a bonfire."

"Cool, I hear music, lets go check it out."

The shadows shimmer and sway in the glow of the bonfire.As the pounding rhythm of the native music grows, reality seems to slip away.

Someone suddenly hands Cassie a bowl filled with red liquid.She attempts to drink it.One of the natives stops her and gestures with his hands.

Cassie laughs.It's truly a carefree sound, as Bruce begins to smile she dips her hand into the bowl and paints a red line down his cheek.Another native hands Bruce a bowl.He returns Cassie's favor by marking her face white.They trade several stripes when Bruce suddenly reaches into Cassie's bowl and paints a red stripe that starts at the middle of her neck and travels well down into the cleavage of her bathing suit.The other dancers go wild and if possible, the music becomes even louder and more frenzied.Cassie smiles and hands her bowl to one of the natives, dips her finger in Bruce's bowl and traces a stripe from the base of his right ear, down his bare chest and into his belly button. He gasps.A native, dressed in some special ceremonial garb, takes Bruce's bowl, hands him another and gestures for him to drink.He vaguely recognizes the taste of the 100+ proof, 'Eau de Vie' (Water of Life), takes another sip, shrugs and passes the bowl to Cassie.Upon tasting the brew, she gasps and coughs.Dazed, they both look around.There are several other people in the same condition as they.The head native begins speaking in a language that vaguely resembles French, but isn't quite discernable.Cassie is lost.Bruce recognizes a few words.

"What is he saying?"

"Something about lightness and darkness…pain and joy, traveling roads…not being alone, and…and…the future…I think."

"HUH?"

"I don't know, just take another drink and hand me the bowl!"

And that's the last, either of them remembers.

Cassie awakes to an unusual itching sensation. She opens her soft gray eyes and looks straight into a pair of piercing blue ones.It's nearly sunrise.She closes them when she realizes they are naked, entwined and laying on the beach.She drops her head back and softly begins to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asks a chagrined Bruce.

"It's just that I've been looking forward to this for the last three years, it happens, and I don't remember a blessed thing!" she states forlornly.

Bruce smiles, a true one that goes all the way to his eyes."I'm glad I'm not the only one."He rolls Cassie onto her back, "Here let me refresh our memories."

Bruce begins by nibbling on her hardened nipples and slowly rubbing his pelvis against her spread legs.As he leisurely enters her, he brings his mouth up and bites her neck.Cassie arches and moans. Bruce bites a path from neck to jaw.He covers her mouth with his; she opens to suck on his tongue.When she switches to his lower lip, he moans and begins to press deeper."Oh yes!Oh please…Deeper, Deeper." She begs.

Bruce raises himself on his outstretched arms to accommodate her request, and Cassie runs her hands down his back, to firmly grab his ass.Lifting her legs higher, she tightens her arms, pulling him even closer.Suddenly, Cassie reaches up and bites his nipple.As she sucks and nibbles, Bruce groans and quickens the force of his thrusts. "Bruce… Bruce…Oh, yes!" she sighs.As he desperately reaches for oblivion, Cassie whispers, "Come with me…Bruce, Now!" 

"I am…I am," he replies hoarsely, "Oh God…Oh, Oh Cassie!"He fastens his mouth on hers as he begins his final ascent.Mingling breath they kiss and bite, only to swallow each other's screams of delight at the peak of their climax.

…

A combination of the water lapping upon their bodies and the rising sun, stirs them from their idyll.After an unsuccessful search for clothing, Cassie and Bruce employ Bat-like stealth techniques to return to their suite.A short while later, Cassie awakens to the sound of the shower running.She gets up and walks to the bathroom.

"Isn't it a little early?" She asks.

"I have sand Everywhere." he replies irritably.

"Oh…are, are we ok?" she asks hesitantly.

Suddenly, the shower door opens, a hand reaches out and yanks her in.

Cassie yelps then sighs, "Oh, Bruce…everywhere?"

…

"Hey, sleepyhead, you promised to teach me how to sail a Catamaran today."

"Alright, alright…where are you going?" he groggily asks. 

"I'll meet you at the boat." She says as she closes the door, "Paul's leaving today, I want to talk to him before he goes…don't take too long.It's gorgeous out."

As Cassie looks up from filling her coffee cup, she sees Paul.

"Paul, Chris, Hi! What's up?"

Chris starts at the sound of her voice, turns abruptly and hurries away.

"What's wrong with that guy?"

"Keep a secret?" Paul queries.

"I've been known to."

"Evidently he was on the beach last night…"

"And…?" Cassie asks warily.

"He picked up some girl," Cassie lets out a slow breath as Paul continues, "went down to the bonfire and participated in the events."

"So…" she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Get this, it turns out that the event was a native moonlight marriage ceremony.He says that there were 4 or 5 other couples, but that he was too drunk to be sure."

Cassie chokes on her coffee.

"You ok?"

"It couldn't possibly be legal in the States." She replies.

"Let's hope not, the jerk is already married."

Cassie wanders away.

"Hey," shouts Paul, "Didn't you say you wanted to talk?"

"I'll call you when I get home." She says absently.

"Gee Paul, have a safe trip, and thanks again for the tickets…Why thank you Cassie.Same to you." States Paul to the air. "What is going on with these people?" he mumbles.

…

"What's all that stuff?" Bruce asks.

"Cargo."

"We're only going for a couple of hours, not days."

"A boy Scout once told me, 'It pays to be prepared!'" 

At Bruce's glare she amends her statement.

"Ok, so maybe it was a Bat." She teases.

It was a beautiful ride.The sky and the ocean were incredibly blue and the breeze was just right.They met up with a pod of dolphins, who decided to tag along for a while.They spent their time playing and jumping alongside the boat.It was glorious.They led Bruce and Cassie to a beautiful deserted cove.

"Want to beach it?" Cassie asks.

"Only if you brought lunch."

"What did you think the cargo was?"

"Knowing you, it could be anything." He quips.

As they beach the boat, Cassie takes a close look at Bruce. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He replies tersely.

"No, you're not, you are pale and rubbing your arm."

"It's just a little sore and tingly, I must have pulled a muscle.Forget about it." He replies shortly.

"Right…and I'm Catwoman.Just sit here in the shade and I'll get the basket."

"Ok," he quips, "I don't mind being waited on." 

As Cassie turns her back to return to the boat, Bruce massages his chest as he slowly lowers himself to the sand.

Cassie begins grumbling to herself.'Oh, God what should I do?Does he think I don't know?That I'm stupid?This was such a huge mistake.Now, here we are in the middle of fucking nowhere, and he's having a heart attack.' She sighs. 'I suppose, if he can make light of it, it must not be too bad.Oh, God I hope so.Next time, I won't take 'no' for an answer.If I have to, I'll drag him to the doctor.Right now, I will remain calm, and everything will be ok…it will be ok.It has to…it just has to.'

"What took you so long, I'm starving." Bruce asks.

"How do you feel?"

"I told you, I'm fine."

"Your arm?"

"It went away."

"Then we'll rest for a little while, and return."

"Are you trying to say I'm not going to get any?I told you I'm feeling fine."

"Good, 'cause it appears we've got company. And they don't look friendly."

"Could be the guns." Bruce replies sarcastically.

"Yes, automatic weapons do tend to give off that impression."

"Bruce, we will be calm, and do nothing stupid."

"Who the hell put you in charge?Besides, there's only 4 of them."

"I'm giving the orders.You've been sidelined with a heart attack." She states firmly, as she opens the basket and slips three items into the back of her shorts.

"Says you?" he replies angrily. "I saw that move.It was none too smooth."

She snorts. "Yes, but did they?" asks Cassie as she slips on an oversized oxford shirt.

"Hey, that's mine."

"I know." She smiles.

Bruce shifts into playboy mode. "Hello Gentlemen, You give me the distinct impression that we are trespassing.I assure you, we mean no harm." 

As one of the men begins to go through their gear, Bruce steps forward to introduce himself, and another gunmen raises his weapon.Bruce puts his hands up in a mock gesture of surrender."Honestly, that's not necessary."

"That will do, Rodrigo." Says a suave cultured voice.

Bruce and Cassie turn towards the voice.

"Bruce" the voice drawls, "I must admit, I'm surprised to see you."

"Derek Powers…we're glad to see you!Obviously, you know these gentlemen.Will you please tell them we're just visiting and don't mean to disrupt their…their gathering?"

"Yes, of course…I see you've brought your live in Lolita."

Bruce tenses as Cassie steps forward and touches Power's arm, "Now Derek…don't be mean." She quips. "What's all the to do about?"

"This is a private island." He replies firmly.

"My goodness, you mean…you own an island?"Cassie steals a quick look at Bruce, then gushes, "Gee, even Bruce doesn't own his own island…Do you dear?"

"Cassie, you and Bruce are trespassing." He states as if to a simpleton.

"I know that, but we're all friends."She states cheerfully. "So everything is ok!We didn't know it was your island.It was just so beautiful and very inviting…right Bruce?"

"Cassie," Bruce laughs, "I don't think Derek's particularly interested in what we were going to do on his beach."

"Oh…then why are you angry?" she asks Derek with determined naivety.

"No, my dear, I'm not angry.However, I do believe that you two should come with us.Some parts of the island are not safe."

"I suppose that's why they have the guns?" she asks inanely.

"Precisely."

Cassie and Bruce share a look that ultimately does not bode well for Derek.Cassie takes Bruce's hand and follows Derek to the compound.It's a rather large and modern two-story facility.

"Gee, Derek" Cassie states with awe, " no one would know this place is here."

"That's the idea." He replies, as if to an idiot.

One guard enters the office with them.A second enters and tosses something onto Derek's desk."We found these in their gear." He states.All three of them look down.Cassie reaches out her hand to remove the item from the desktop.Derek lightly stops her. "The fancy handcuffs are yours?" He asks with some amusement.

Cassie stutters a reply, "I…uhm, bought them…in a…a magic shop in Manhattan.Both he and Bruce look at her with undisguised interest.She bushes.

"A magic shop?" Derek asks.

"Do tell!" urges an amused Bruce.

"It was well…an adult magic shop.They taught me this trick.Well, actually, they told me about it."Both men eagerly encourage her to provide details."I…I oh, all right.It's called the moaning millionaire.But personally, I think the title begging billionaire has a better ring to it.And, that's _all_ I'm going to say."

"Pardon me?" asks an amazed Bruce.

"Bruce you lucky dog!" laughs Derek.

Bruce discretely nods at Cassie.Derek is off guard.

Cassie changes the conversation, "Derek, what do you do here?"

"Relax, fish, hunt wild boar, process cocaine, but then, you already knew that, didn't you?"

"So that's how you've been funding your recent corporate buying spree?" replies Bruce.

"Sharp of you, Bruce." Derek replies cautiously.

"Not really, Fox says you've been outbidding us too often.He wondered where the funds were coming from.This makes sense."Bruce replies lightly.

"Ah yes…Lucius Fox, where _would_ you be without him."

"Yes, he is a good man." 

"Guys, what's the point?" Cassie asks.

"Honey, I don't think that Derek wants us to tell anyone about his island activities." States Bruce.

"Oh, all he has to do is ask.I won't tell, I can keep a secret."

I believe he has something more permanent in mind." Bruce states, "Don't you Derek."

"He is unfortunately correct, my dear." Replies Derek casually.

Bruce nods to Cassie.She dives to the floor, while he lunges across the desk toward Derek.Using a few strategically placed blows, it takes only moments for Bruce to have Derek firmly in hand.Cassie looks up at Bruce.He winks.She gets up and politely asks for the guns from the two guards.They hesitate.Bruce (or was it Batman?) uses a rather lethal looking letter opener to draw blood from Derek's throat, very close to his jugular.Derek sharply insists they comply.Bruce subsequently secures all three.

"Now Derek, I'll show you some real magic." chirps Cassie.

From the back of her pants she withdraws three items:a Hewlett Packard 12C programmable calculator, a Swiss Army knife, and a container of Silly Putty.

"Well, my dear?" Bruce asks for Derek's benefit.

"I shall now build a bomb." She announces.

"Do you think it's really necessary?Derek's not all that bad."

"Bruce, don't be foolish, the man was going to kill us.I am going to blow up the plant."

"With Silly Putty?" asks Derek.

"Don't be a fool." She replies sharply, "It's plastique."

"NO!" shouts Derek.

" 'Fraid so." replies Cassie, as she pops open the cover of the 12C calculator.

"I would like your bracelet," she tells Derek.

"Why?" asks Bruce, as he removes it from Derek's tied wrist.

"Copper's an excellent conductor." She replies lightly.

"I'll go with you." States Bruce.

Now it's Cassie's turn to raise an eyebrow.She grabs one of the semi-automatic weapons, points it a Derek, and asks, "How do you use one of these?"

Derek begins to moan, "Why me? Why me?"

"Derek, honestly, you shouldn't have been so forthcoming.We really didn't know about the processing plant 'til you told us.Do you truly think that, if Bruce knew, he would confront you at all, much less in person?Get real!"

Derek's moans grow louder and more pathetic. (If that's even possible)

Bruce hides a grin and nods at Cassie.She grabs the bomb and splits.To Derek, the wait seemed to go on for hours.In reality it was approximately ten minutes.Everyone but Bruce, jumped at the sound of the blast.Cassie returned shortly thereafter. "Everything should clean up nicely." she states cheerfully. "Sorry, I took so long. I was interrupted."

"Derek, do you have a radio?I think maybe we should call the authorities."States Bruce lightly. "They know how to deal with these type of things."

"That might be a good idea.I would hate for the wind to pick up and spread what is now a contained fire." adds Cassie.

Derek sadly agrees.Bruce looks at him and lightly states, "Buck up Derek.I'm sure you'll have no problem talking your way out of this one."

"Do we wait or take off?" asks Cassie.

"The fire?" Bruce asks.

"The other gunmen are doing an excellent job keeping it contained. Could we just leave these three on the beach?" 

"Sounds good to me."

On the way out the back door, Bruce makes it a point to grab the bat-cuffs off Derek's desktop.As they climb aboard the boat, he tosses them to Cassie. "Moaning Millionaire?" he asks with an amused grin.

"I told you, I prefer the 'Begging Billionaire'.If you're feeling up to it, we could put them to the test – later." She replies lightly.

"To be honest, I'm irritated you went through my luggage." He states.

"Lest you forget," she quips, "I packed your luggage.However, I brought those in my own bag. Hey wait a minute.That means you brought your own pair?Would you care to comment?"

"Not particularly."

"Please do..." She urges.

"Well…I…I always travel prepared."He states firmly.

"Yes, but for what?" she asks as she grins.

Bruce studiously ignores her as he adjusts the sail. 

Finis:Part II

  
  


  
  


  



End file.
